We'll Make It Through
by MileySwag
Summary: I remember when you were my only friend.. But I don't think I can call you that again. NILEYxDELENA
1. Trailer

The Sequel To _D e c e m b e r 19th_

**We'll Make It Through**

_Here's the trailer_

_~Enjoy~_

* * *

**The bottom line is. What defines you isn't how many times you crash. But the number of times you get back on the bike. As long as its one more.  
You're all good.**

And now it's raining more than ever

_Shows Nick crumpling a picture of Miley and him._

_You wanted me to move on. You can't just say your holding on to what we had,because now we have nothing._

_Shows Demi with the paparazzi_

_''So Demi,hows Selena?''_

_''Ask Taylor.''_

But we'll always have each other

_Shows Miley with Liam_

_''I don't know why but for some reason I always thought what we had was real. Whether we were friends,lovers,or nothing.''_

_''Maybe it was.''_

_Shows Nick with Selena_

_''I'm really starting to like you again Sel.'' I stood nervously,watching her response_.

_''Me too,Nick. I'm just scared of getting hurt again.'' I brushed a stray hair from her face._

_''Don't be.'' I muttered,and at that moment it felt as if maybe I was moving forward. Letting go of the past,and for some reason Selena was always the one to make me feel that way._

You can stand under my umbrella.  
You can stand under my umbrella  
_ella ella ey ey ey_

* * *

**Old & new friendships grow stronger**

Shows Miley and Demi

''Dude,I have got to stop eating this much food with you!''

''Oh please,girl we do this every weekend and you always say this.''

''Well this time I mean it!''

Shows Taylor and Selena making a heart with their hands

''I honestly don't even remember how we became friends.''

''I know! Y'know Tay,your like the only sister I've ever had.''

--

**While others fall apart**

_I don't even know who you are anymore._

_You think I'm to blame for us growing apart? Or is it Miley's fault? It doesn't really matter does it? Once it's not Taylor's._

**& When its over and the storm ends**

_''Hey Nick.''_

_''Hi Miley.''_

_''How you've been?''_

_''Just fine.''_

**Can they push pride aside?**

_''You know I didn't mean the things I said before''_

_''Yeah you did. But it's okay,I forgive you.''_

_''You always do.''_

--

_When the sun shine  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'd be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath imma stick it out  
Till the end  
Now that its raining more than ever  
Know that we will each other_

_Its raining raining  
Oh baby its raining,raining  
We'll make it through  
We'll make it through the night_

_--_

Find out in the sequel to _D e c e m b e r 1 9 t h_

We'll Make It Through

* * *

a/n: So I have the worst luck. I accidentally erased the whole trailer and had to rewrite it again :(  
Oh well. Haha, I like this one better anyways.

When I first wrote this, I only wrote 364 words. But when I edited it,and added some words it became 959 words.

I really want to hear your opinion on this story. What do you think will happen this year?  
Did you guys hear Nick's new album? What'd you think about it?  
& a lot of you guys were wondering what happened with Courtney, I'll probably include her a little later on.  
But she won't be a main character.

What did you think about this? Are you excited for this?

I know I am.

Reviews and feedback would be great :)


	2. I Feel A Separation Coming On

**-We'll Make It Through-  
**

_-- Someone told me long ago there's a calm before the storm, I know_

**N I C K**

Tonight was going just as planned. The administration and I just did a run through to tonight's show. I don't want to brag,  
but we sounded pretty good. I was overly excited to be back in Dallas. I could still remember the last time I did a show in Dallas with my brothers.

_''JB!JB!JB!'' The crowed screamed our names. There were probably a million different signs in the arena,and the lights were blinding._

_It was also super loud. Sort of like when your at school,your in first period and the fire alarm goes off. It's an on going loudness. Nothing compared to the noise in this room though. I was backstage with Miley. She was surprisingly nervous._

_''What if they don't like me?'' She asked. And you could see the panic on her face. It was so cute,kinda made you just want to give her a hug._

_''What if I forget the words?'' She added._

_''What if-.'' I stopped her there._

_''Miley,relax. You've done this a billon times.'' She hesitated,but had a comeback._

_''Not at a Jonas Brothers concert. Not with your fans. Your fans HATE me.'' I shook my head unconvinced._

_''You don't know that. If they like us,they're going to love you. And if worse comes to worse and they start throwing tomatoes at you, I'll be your shield.'' I chuckled at the thought._

_''Promise?''_

_''Promise.''_

_Of course we had nothing to worry about. The crowd loved us. They loved Miley. They loved us._

_''Miley Cyrus everybody!'' We took our bows,as I gave her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek_.

**--**

''Nick!'' I shook my head,shaking away the faint memory that was still buzzing around in my head.

''What?'' I asked,still shaken up. Until I took in the figure,and presence of the person in front of me. It was Selena.

''Sel.'' I sighed as I walked towards her, and we embraced in a hug.

''I'm so glad you could make it tonight.'' I said,as we pulled a part.

''Me too. I missed you a lot Nick,and when you called; you couldn't have made me more happier.'' She smiled,genuinely.

I returned it,before my father came in.

''Hi Selena. Long time no see.'' My dad gave her a side hug,as he took in her presence.

''You look good,.'' Selena said polietly.

''Oh thank you,but please call me Papa J.'' My dad responded,and Selena looked at him like that was the most ridiculous thing in the world,  
but nodded otherwise.

''Nick, I just wanted to say good luck tonight.''

''Thanks,Dad. Mind taking Selena to the guest seating?'' I asked my eyes gesturing to her for a second.

''No problem.'' He said,as he left first.

Selena came over and gave one last hug,wished me good luck,and left with my father.

--

**M I L E Y**

I swear, if I hear my publicists bitching one more time about how Selena's at Nick's concert in Dallas tonight. I think I'm going to rip her hair I wanted to hear about how they were possibly going out again, I would've checked oceanUP or perezhilton. But does it look like I give a shit? Nope, I don't. I was perfectly fine with it. If Nick wanted to do this again,let him. I just feel bad for Selena.  
Actually,scratch that. She's not innocent this time. Selena knows exactly what she's getting herself into. And Nick's just as bad.  
I mean I understand that he's mad at me,but seriously? He's willing to do this again? Does he ever learn? To top off all of that,  
Demi isn't so happy with Selena either. Selena's been hanging out with Taylor all the time,and same thing with Demi and me. And I could tell that they were sort of growing a part. Although,I really dislike Selena at the moment her and Demi were really good together. Kind of like me and Nick were.

But that's all changed now. Sure, I told him to move on. But I didn't mean like this,and here I was bitching to Brandi about everything.

''So, Nick and I are sort of fighting. Well not really since we don't talk. But,he's gonna be hanging out with Selena just to prove to me that he's moving on. I know him like a book,he's gonna keep doing this until I go crawling back to him but it is so not happening this time. And then, Demi's pissed at Selena for being a bitch to her about the Taylor thing. So they're pretty much ignoring each other. They literally haven't spoken to each other in months,and I don't know why but I feel bad for them. They're growing apart,and I sort of feel like it's my fault since maybe if I didn't become friends with Demi it wouldn't be like this. And then there's Taylor. Do you think she gives a crap about this? Nope, she's riding her white horse like shes a freaking princess in a fairytale. I don't even think she knows what's going on at all. She's such a blond sometimes.'' I stopped to take a breath,and I finally noticed that Brandi wasn't paying attention to me.

''Brandi!'' I yelled so she would come out of the world she was in.

''What? What?'' She jumped,and finally focused her attention on me.

''Did you hear any of that?'' I asked,frustrated.

''Oh yeah. It sounds like a pattern to me and this time, all hell is breaking loose.''

''Tell me about it Brand. I don't even know what to do anymore. I mean I can't fix everything. God bless this silent fight that's going on because it seems like all strings are gonna break.''

''Y'know Miles,you and Selena _never were close_. You think maybe she was pissed because you were taking Demi away from her.''

''I wasn't! I swear,I can't believe you would even think that.'' Brandi put her hands up in surrender.

''Woah,woah. Calm down, I'm not saying I think you did. But maybe Selena **thinks you are**.'' I thought about it for a second before coming to a conclusion.

''I really don't know Brandi.'' I knocked my head against the hard wood.

''Me either. But you and Nick have been through this before right? It'll all work out in the end.'' And with that she left leaving me in my room.

_You and Nick have been through this before._ God don't even remind me. That's really the thing that's eating me out inside. This pattern we going on is getting very old.

And I'm really getting tired of it. If we were really going to do this again, I'm going to do it right. I am so not going to put up with his crap anymore.  
If he thinks prancing around with his trophy girlfriend is going to make me go down on my knees,and beg him to stay he's clearly mistaken.I am so not doing this any longer. If he wants to play this game again, fine.

But we're so playing it my way this time.

_I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on  
_

* * *

a/n: I thought this was okay. I never really like first chapters. But it was kinda a start off to all the drama that will be happening. And you'll get to see a little bit more into whats going on in Nick's head.

Also, I got a lot of reviews asking about what's going to happen with Courtney. Well I didn't plan to make that a cliffhanger,but I will clear that up later in the story.

Oh and next chapter will probably, be the Grammys. I'm going to set up events a little quicker so it doesn't really drown on.

Thanks so much for the reviews :)

They're so sweet & they make me smile.. So...

Review :)


	3. Raindrops

We'll Make It Through

**M I L E Y**

I called Demi over, when I decided we were in desperate need of a girls night. She was over in know time, and we changed into our pj's, as we sat pretzel style.

''Guess where Selena was last night?'' I asked Demi. No doubt she already knew.

''Up my ass? Either way, I honestly could care less.'' Demi brushed off the subject.

It was extremely weird at how things have changed in the past few months. I mean, Demi not caring about Selena? It was like Taylor not liking sparkly dresses,or Joe making sense. Impossible,and clearly irrelevant.

''What's on your mind?'' Demi had asked, after a few minutes while plopping a spoonful of Ben & Jerry's in her mouth.

''A lot. I just don't understand how everything's changing.'' Demi nodded in agreement.

''It's funny. But if you really want to know who your true friend's are, make a mistake and see whose left.''

''Tell me about it.'' I muttered.

''So what's going on with you and Nick?'' She asked, raising one eyebrow.

''Not much. He's being a total asshole lately. Which he seems to do a lot whenever he's with Selena.'' I rolled my eyes.

''It makes complete sense. You turned down Nick, now he's avoiding you, and going back to Selena. Like he always does when things get bad.''

''Trust me, dude. I'm aware. It's just gets annoying after awhile. He's playing the same game,and it's getting old y'know?'' I asked.

''Completely. Wow, I can't believe I forgot to tell you what happened last night!'' I sat up straighter, listening intently to Demi's now animated expressions.

''Okay so, I was tweeting last night like I always do. And I tweeted a quote that reminded me of things. I basically said I hate coat tail riders, but this fool is a coat tail rider of a coat tail rider.'' She paused for me to understand the quote. And I did.

I began snorting, as I understood who it sounded like exactly.

''Yeah, so you'll never guess which asshole decides to reply to me. Without actually replying.'' My face expressed fake pure horror.

''No!'' I gasped.

''Yes! Brandon, which I haven't spoken to since like ever. Tweets some people forget who's coat tail they rode.''

I sat there for a minute taking all this in before I started wondering.

''Who the hell uses the quote coat tail anymore?'' I asked .

''Miley!!'' Demi asked, obviously upset I was forgetting the point.

''Sorry,sorry. So basically he was trying to say that Selena got you where you are today?''

Demi nodded,and I couldn't help but break down in a bunch of giggles.

''Selena!? As in Selena Gomez?! HA!''

''Miley, relax it's not that funny.'' But that statement made me laugh even more, not that funny? -- She's right, it's hilarious.

''Ok, I'm back to Earth. I can't believe he said that. Has he heard Selena's voice? Has he heard yours!?'' I asked,in honest amusement.

''Apparently not.'' Demi sounded unconvinced.

''You do know that you would so be famous without Selena right?'' She hadn't answered.

''Demi! You so didn't need Disney to make you famous. Sure, Selena gave you the push you needed but anyone could've done that for you. Heck, I would've done that for you. Your extremely talented and you don't need Miss. Selena Gomez to tell you that.''

And with that she engulfed me in a hug.

''Your amazing.''

**N I C K**

I was hanging out with Selena today,we've been spending a lot of time lately and I decided I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend again. I sat down at a random bench, staring at the concrete trying to think of ways that I could ask her.

''Hi.'' I looked up from my hands, and saw Selena. She sat down next to me, and smiled.

''So what's up?'' I asked, trying to buy more time.

''You tell me,what's up with the sudden meeting?'' She giggled.

I stood up from the bench,and she followed my sudden movement.

''Well um, I'm really starting to like you again Sel.'' I stood nervously waiting for her response.

''Me too, Nick. I'm just afraid, that things will happen the same way they did last time.

I knew what she was referring to. Me, Miley reconnection. Her changing for me. Her song I Won't Apologize, that was obviously about me.

But right now, I felt like she couldn't say no. Not to me. I needed her then, and I need her now . Was that so bad?

''Don't be.'' I said while brushing away a stray hair,and at the moment. It felt as if I was moving forward. Letting go of the past, and holding on to the future. And for some reason, Selena was always the one to make me feel that way.

''2010,is truly the year of no fear'' She said hesitantly.

Weird enough a raindrop ran down Selena's cheek.

I looked up at the sky confused. It was supposed to be a bright, **sunny** day. A few more _raindrops_ followed.

''Year of no fear.'' I repeated in agreement.

_Questions of science _  
_Science and progress _  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

* * *

a/n: So this is long overdue. Sorry, intense writers block :/  
Anyways, their is a clue in this chapter. (cough cough. Near the end of this chapter) [;

**Oh & , I wanted to say thanksss for nominating me for the NJK's .**

**D e c e m b e r 19th is nominated for best drama, and I'm nominated for Best New Author.**

**&&&&& F a d i n g Without You is nominated for Best Villian, & Best Future Fic.**

So when voting starts, vote for your favorite authors & you can still nominate. (cough cough me)  
Ha, just kidding. Nominate whoever you like.

_&&&&&&&&&&& follow me on twitter /itsohsonileyx_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& review :)_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Read achievergurl07 's story Catch Me it's literally , epically , amazing , :)) So go R&R that.

If you want, PM me and ask me to read & review your story and I will. AND if it's reallly great I'll even tell recommend people to read it :)

xoxox :)


	4. Us vs Them

We'll Make It Through 

**Oscars, 2010.**

**M i l e y**

I was presenting tonight. Liam and I were joking around that maybe next year it would be me winning a Oscar.  
I laughed, loudly on the red carpet. Anticipating on the questions we would be asked tonight.  
Liam and I stepped forward together to be interviewed with Ryan.

It was over quicker than I thought it would be. Honestly,it wasn't that bad. He just asked us questions about the movie,  
and I told him we were dating. Ryan's always been a close family friend so, of course he wasn't surprised. I didn't think fans would be either. It was sort of obvious.

**N i c k**

I knew damn well who was going to be here tonight. Miley and Liam, the hottest couple right now. It was extremely awkward tonight. I stood backstage waiting for them to call us on to present. Miley was on right now, with Amanda Seyfried. _JB get ready_. The little voice buzzed in all three of our earphones. We all stood a little straighter,and adjusted our ties, waiting for the final call. Miley and Amanda burst in laughing.

''Thanks alot!'' Mileys voice outbursted,and her laugh echoed.

''I'm sorry. But it was pretty funny though.''

Amanda stopped laughing and gave all three all of us a small smile before looking back over to Miley.

''I'll see you at the Elton John party tonight?''

Miley nodded reassuringly, her eyes locking with mine. So many emotions ran through me.  
My heart was racing and my throat went dry.  
That kind of thing. Amanda rushed back to her dressing room,and Miley and I snapped out of our staring drawl.

''Hey Miles!'' Joe was the first one to rush up to give her a hug,followed by Kevin.

''Hey guys.'' Her voice was low,to hide whatever she was thinking.

I finally took in her appearance. She looked,breath takingly beautiful. Sort of like Cinderella.

''Hi.'' I silently cursed myself. I sounded, weak and sad.

_JB enter stage._

''We gotta go.'' Kevin said, before giving Miley a slight wave and walking onto stage. Joe followed.

Miley waited for me to past. Apart of me wanted to stay,and tell her I didn't care about this drama that was going on. Whatever was going on. But another part knew I had to leave,and do what I had to do.  
So I joined my brothers onstage. I had a feeling, she wanted the same things I wanted. We just weren't there yet.

**M i l e y**

Liam and I walked inside the party hand in hand, looking for an open table to sit at. Perez Hilton noticed us, and gestured for us to come over to his table.  
I smiled polietly, and gently pulled Liam over to the table. ''Hey everyone.'' I said, ''This is my boyfriend Liam.'' There was no point of hiding anyways, if people didn't  
know we were an item today. They definitely did now. Perez and I got into a nice conversation about music,and great record labels. He was nice enough. What I didn't  
get, was the fact that he could _bash_me on his website where millions of people can see. But in public he acts like were bestfriends. I didn't get his deal, but that's life I guess.  
Whether your a celebrity or not.

He was nice enough. What I didn't get, was the fact that he could bash me on his website where millions of people can see. But in public he acts like were bestfriends. I didn't get his deal, but that's life I guess.  
Whether your a celebrity or not. Liam quickly joined in conversations with Perez' friends. He was great at meeting new people. Even the fake ones. I sat on his lap as the waitress  
brought us more water to whisper in his ear, ''How come I can tell your not into this?'' I asked. He whispered back, ''It's not that I'm not into it, I just feel uncomfortable..'' ''Why?''  
''I think Perez likes me.'' I laughed quietly, and slapped his shoulder while he had a smirk on his face. I understood his 'joke.'

Perez opened his mouth to say something to us, but stopped and looked directly through us. I turned around, curious to see what he was looking at. I saw Demi,Joe,Kevin,and Dani.  
I turned back to our table not feeling sick. Not physically, but mentally. Me and Demi weren't on best terms at the moment. Instead shes been hanging around with Joe. AKA they're  
a thing now. No one knew except close friends and family, but people aren't stupid. It was obvious. The thing was, she's dating Joe. I have nothing against Joe,he's like a brother to me.  
But Trace definitely does.

It's so weird to me since a few years back Trace and Joe were so close. But now they despise eachother. Although Trace would never admit it, he was jealous. He was jealous because  
Demi liked Joe better,even when Trace was dating her. It would always go back to Joe. But could you blame him? Especially considering Demi pubically,but indirectly bashed him on her album?

_Less trashier,**more** classier,than who you proved to be._

_FLASHBACK_

_I understood how Demi felt, but I also had been in the same situation as Trace. So I didn't take sides,but after Demi started dating Joe. Things changed,for the worse._  
_She was complelty head over heels, and theres nothing wrong with that. But she wasn't herself, we would fight all time and last week it was the worse._

_''I don't know who this Demi is! You never fell so hard for a guy before, and you've never changed this much.''_

_''You know what Miley?! Your just pissed because I dumped your ugly ass brother! Well you know what you and Trace can kiss my ass.''_

_Demi grabbed her coat,opened the front door,and slammed it behind her. Trace stood on the steps his eyes all red, but no tears falling from his eyes. The opposite of me,who was crying._  
_I made a quick decision to go up and hug him,but he ran to his room and locked the door. After that, he hadn't came out for weeks. We had to bust the door down, just to get in._  
_His condition reminded me so much of myself. I couldn't stand the fact my bestfriend did this to him. The same thing Nick did to me._

Kevin smiled at me, and Dani gave a slight wave over to our table. Joe kind of gave me a stare that said sorry for all this drama that's going on. I nodded, and gave him a smile. Demi,  
she didn't even _look_ at me. That was okay though. I didn't think I could handle seeing her giving me and my boyfriend the if looks could kill glare. Liam felt my sudden tenseness, and  
started rubbing my arm before turning the opposite direction and having the same look Perez had a few minutes ago. For the second time tonight, I turned to see to be eye to eye with  
Nick who looked confused. But quickly snapped out of it going over to the other side of the party. Also know as, where his friends were. There was an awkward silence at the table,until  
Perez broke out in laughter.

''Can you say awkward Miley, or shall I?''

His friends joined in the laughter, but I felt like doing the exact opposite. This hadn't gone well. I tried to overlook the awkward run in, and eventually I did.

I knew that I couldn't overlook this encounter forever. There would be alot more to come. But that's what scared me the most.

* * *

**We'll Make It Through**

* * *

a/n: So, you guys are probably wondering why I haven't updated in weeks and the reason is; major writing block for all of my stories.  
Lame reason, i know. I just had no idea what to write. I had the plot in my head,but I couldn't put it in words.

But you know what could make me update quicker?

Reviews could do the trick :)


	5. Important Author Note:

Hey guys. I apologize for abandoning my stories. My computer got a virus & I've been waiting to get a labtop. I did , but what I want to know is; Do you guys want me to continue writing F a d I n g Without You & We'll Make It Through? I will continue if you want.. I just don't want to start writing it again if like no one's reading. Haha. So let me know by private messaging me or leaving a review with your answer. Thanks


	6. Pushing Me Away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the story :)

August,2010.

**Nick**

The Camp Rock 2 cast and I had just finished rehearsing for our upcoming shows. We were all now eating lunch.

"Hey Dem, can you pass me the ketchup?" Joe asked, pointing to plate full of curly fries.

Demi passed Joe the ketchup without a word, and continued eating her hotdog. Joe didn't notice the tension, cause well, he's sort of slow. That or he was deliberately ignoring it.

The tension between Joe and Demi has been there since he broke up with her and got together with Twilight star, Ashley Greene. On top of that, she has been coming to all of her rehearsals, and dad gave Joe the okay to bring her on tour. When she wasn't filming her new movie LOL.

The door had slammed shut, making us all jump and Ashley came to the table. She was wearing denim shorts and a black tank-top. She walked over to Joe and gave him a kiss, and sat on his lap.

I immediately looked over to Demi. Her face was expressionless.

"Well I'm done." Demi said, as she took up her plate, tossed it in the garbage and slammed the door shut behind her.

We all winced.

I stood up, to go check on her.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked me, like he didn't just see what happended.

"To go talk to Demi. Which is much better than what your doing."

I rolled my eyes, and made my way back to the arena we were practicing in. I spotted Demi sitting in one of the chairs and took a seat next to her.

"How are you doing?" I asked, even though I was sure I knew the answer.

"I don't feel like talking,Nick."

I sighed.

"I know how you feel." I replied.

"Do you?" She asked, her face scrunching up.

"Yes. I know how it feels to be rejected by someone. And have them act like you don't exsist. Like you never meant anything to them. And the person in their life at the moment is suddenly the most important. Like you were never important, or meant anything to them. Or-"

Demi cut me off.

"Um, Nick." She said, with a small smile; compared to her real one.

I grinned.

"Sorry." I said, embarrassed that I blew the whole thing out of porportaion.

"It's fine. But listen, if it means anything at all. She misses you, and she loves you. She's just happy, with him."

I nodded.

"Yeah. With him and not me."

She shook her head.

"Look. I know she's shutting you out right now. But she's doing it because things are finally going right for her."

"What do you-"

She cut me off again.

"What I mean is, she's finally doing alright, _without you."_

I sighed.

"Oh."

She nodded.

"Yeah..But on the brightside. Atleast with Miley, you've been through this before and you guys will work it out, but with Joe.." Demi stopped and sighed.

"You and Joe will be fine." I said, sure of myself.

"How do you know?"

"Because. You guys are bestfriends, and even though you guys didn't work out. You'll always be bestfriends." I smiled at her.

She smiled back, and stood up.

"Thanks, for talking to me Nick."

"No problem." I said, as I stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey,Nick?"

"Yeah?" I said, as I turned around half-way.

"Same with you and Miley. You'll work it out."

I stood shocked. I was aware of _who_ we were discussing. But we never directly said her name.

I smiled, a bit and walked outside of the arena.

I felt confident after my talk with Demi. I took out my phone, and let my fingers dance on the keyboard careful to not make any spelling mistakes.

"Hi. I miss you. We should talk later. : )"

I sent the text without hesitation, so I wouldn't back out. And waited patiently for the reply.

I walked back inside the food area to see Demi and Joe laughing and playing around. They didn't realize I walked in, and Joe continued tickling Demi's side. I smiled, and Demi looked up at me.

I gave her a wink, and she smiled back.

Just then, Ashley came back into the room bumping into me slightly. She sat down next to Joe and looked up at me popping 3 fries in her mouth.

"Miley told me to tell you she's busy." Ashley said nonchantly and she looked back over to Joe.

"Alright." I said like it didn't mean anything to me that she said that.

Everyone in the room stopped their conversations to look up at me.

I ignored the stares and sat back at my seat to finish the rest of my food.

I wasn't upset, just confused. I expected her to be busy, but for her to not even text me back and have Ashley tell me was beyond rude. I haven't spoken to her since she performed on American Idol with Joe and Demi. And that was to wish her good luck.

I _knew_ she was with Liam. But I couldn't see why that made us so _distant._ I missed her. I wanted for her to call me immediately after the text and tell me about her whole day. Then realize she was talking too much, and ask me about my day.

I realized she had been avoiding me, but I couldn't understand why. I felt like everyone knew but me. I didn't like being shut out, and I wasn't going to give up that easy this time.

* * *

_Stop.  
Tell me the truth,  
Cause I'm so confused.  
Standing round  
These walls are falling down  
And I need you  
More than you know  
I'm not letting go._

_

* * *

_

a/n: 1000+ words? I don't think I've ever written that much. It was a little hard to pick up in writing mode. I hope I got this somewhat right. It takes place the beginning of August, and I know their tour started at the end of August so it makes sense for them to be rehearsing. I think. Haha. Well anyways, I hope this was okay.

And if you liked it, tell me.

I'll try to update at least every weekend.

(:


End file.
